Dreams of a New Life
by Miaki
Summary: A new member is about to join the crew, but what's this?! she's a cyborg?!! (i wrote this a long time ago, be gentle. i'll revise it someday. plus i don't write summaries or titles well)


Star Trek: Next Generation One to Remember  
  
Reunited  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the ST:NG characters. They are used for the fanfics cus you know the whole bit. Characters that you have never heard before are mine, such as the main characters of this fanfic. You will also notice many references to several anime throughout the chapters.  
  
It was a quiet day on the starship Enterprise. Nothing exciting was happening, except for the normal beeping that computer makes. The captain was at his chair and so were Commander Riker and Counselor Troi. Data was working at OPS pushing the buttons that he needs to and Worf was working at tactical. Else where on the ship, Jordi was working diligently in engineering and Dr. Crusher was working in Sickbay to hopefully find a cure for some disease. Soon there was a beeping sound coming from Worf's station.  
  
"In coming message from Starfleet Command. It's priority, sir."  
  
"Put it through my ready room," said Captain Picard.  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
The captain walks to the ready room. The doors open and he walks in. He sits in his chair and brings the screen-panel thing so he can see the small view screen. He pushes a button and an admiral pops up on the screen.  
  
"Good day, Admiral Gestalt," the captain greeted.  
  
"Good day, to you, too, Captain Picard. How have you been?" replied the admiral.  
  
"I'm fine. What can I do for you, sir?"  
  
The admiral stares for a second, but then the camera is in the Briefing Room. All senior officers are there. They are much curious of what is going to happen. The captain then speaks.  
  
"It appears that a Starfleet officer was sent to the planet, Vandread."  
  
"To do what?" asked Commander Riker.  
  
"To go undercover. To see if Vandread was using slavery and experiments on people from the federation and neighboring planets."  
  
"Slavery?"  
  
"Didn't the federation ban all slavery a long time ago?" asked Deanna Troi.  
  
"Yes, and in some cultures that aren't part of the federation still have slavery."  
  
"Like Vandread," said Data.  
  
"But why go undercover for a planet that isn't part of the federation," asked Beverly.  
  
"For awhile Vandread has been wanting to join the federation and the federation hasn't been very certain about it, because there had been many rumors about that particular planet with the enslaving and experiments. Our orders are to see if they are qualified for the federation and find this missing officer,"  
  
Picard shows the picture if the missing officer. Data instantly knew who she was.  
  
"Lieutenant Miaki. She was supposed to report a week ago, but she hasn't. So Starfleet Command has sent us to investigate."  
  
Data continues to stare at her picture. The captain continues to talk, but he notices Data, just staring at the picture.  
  
"Is there something the matter, Data?" the captain asked.  
  
"No sir. It is just that I used to know Lieutenant Miaki."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. We went to the academy together."  
  
"I see. Then this might be a small reunion for you."  
  
"I believe it will be"  
  
"How long till we reach Vandread?"  
  
"Approximately 8 hours 43 minutes."  
  
"Thank you. Dismissed."  
  
They all get up and leave and Picard waits until everyone is out.  
  
8 hours 43 minutes later  
  
Everyone is on the bridge.  
  
"Mr. Worf, open hailing frequencies."  
  
"Hailing frequencies are open, sir."  
  
"This is Captain Jean Luc Picard of the federation starship, Enterprise."  
  
The view screen goes on to reveal a person gray and green scales on there face. Wearing very dark green clothing.  
  
"This is the president of Vandread, Mankato Hacienda. I see the federation has looked at us, finally."  
  
"Yes. We are excited that you like to join the federation."  
  
"As are we. We would be honored of you would come and see our beautiful planet, we like to call home."  
  
"Thank you, we would like to come down."  
  
The transmittion ends. Picard looks at Deanna.  
  
"What do you sense about him?"  
  
"He's honest, but there is some deception."  
  
"Number 1, assemble an away team."  
  
"Aye sir. Deanna. Worf. Data, you're with me."  
  
They leave their post to join the commander.  
  
On the surface  
  
Worf, Commander Riker, Deanna, and Data were given a tour by the president, once they have beamed down. They have now been on the tour for over an hour.  
  
"....and this is our main chamber where most of our meetings take place and sometimes a few playful fights. This room is one of the oldest rooms on the complex. And this over here......"  
  
"This room is quite lovely. Don't you think so Will?" asked Deanna in a whisper.  
  
"It is unbelievable."  
  
Suddenly a door is swung open very fast and out comes a person falling to the ground. She scrambles to her feet as quickly as she could. She then gets into fighting form. Then another girl walks out the door. Both were wearing karate clothes, but the one in fighting for was wearing a white one and the other was wearing a black one. (Just for your and my conveyance I will use Black and White for there temporary names.) White went after her with a punch, but Black dodged her attack. People around stepped to the outer rim of the room as the fighters were moving towards the center. Black and White circled each other for a minute, but then White charged at Black. Black jumped up to the ceiling. She wedged her self between two beams, only holding herself in place with her hands and feet.  
  
"That's not fair," pouted White.  
  
"You think this is easy?" asked Black.  
  
"Of course not, but still, how can I get if you're all the way up there?"  
  
"Good point. I'll come down right now," she said in a calm voice. (Like Data's)  
  
Black jumped down, and she stuck out her leg and tripped White. White stumbled to the ground with a thud. She moaned a bit, but then Black was ready to punch White but stopped, as if to say 'game over. You lose.' But that wasn't the case. White put one leg between Black's legs and the other next to Black's right leg. She locked Black's right and made her trip to the ground. White rolled back and stood up and now the major battle had begun. (For back round noise there are drums. Just because.) Punches and kicks were flying, but some were dodged, by jumping, blocking, and just moved out of the way in time. The crowd was in aw of this, including the away team. But it all ended soon when White was cornered and had no way out. Black started a punch for the finishing move, but suddenly stopped her punch centimeters from White's face.  
  
"Good fight," said Black  
  
White sighed with relief.  
  
"For a minute there I was a goner."  
  
"But Vista, I would never do such a thing to anyone."  
  
"I know, but still, you scared me for a second. Same time tomorrow?"  
  
Black looks over her shoulder to see the away team that had watched the end of the fight.  
  
"Maybe, but we have guests."  
  
"Oh, I see. Well maybe some other time then."  
  
"Alright. See you later, then."  
  
The president signaled Black to come to where he and the away team were. She did as she was told.  
  
"That was an interesting fight," complimented Worf.  
  
"Thank you," she replied.  
  
"This is my right hand.....person, Miaki," introduce Mankato.  
  
Deanna, Will, Worf, and Data were surprised that they found the missing officer, but they didn't show that they were surprised.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you all."  
  
"And this happens to be the end of the tour. I hope you enjoyed it."  
  
"We did," said Troi.  
  
"If you would like we could discuss other matters on the Enterprise," said the Commander.  
  
"I would very much like to. But first try some of our delights and drinks. Then we go to the Enterprise."  
  
"I think we can handle that." Will had a big smile on his face.  
  
"I will go and change," said Miaki.  
  
"Very well then. Go." The president said.  
  
"Yes sir. Excuse me."  
  
She walked past the away team and headed for another room.  
  
Back on the Enterprise  
  
The away team, President Mankato Hacienda, Miaki, and another person from the surface have just beamed to the Enterprise.  
  
"This way," Will pointed as he let the guests go first.  
  
They are then on the bridge. Data and Worf go to their stations. The guests are then greeted by Picard.  
  
"Welcome, President Hacienda."  
  
"It is an honor to be here. This is my right hand man, Miaki......"  
  
Miaki glares at him, but ignores what he said.  
  
"....and this is one of my best guards, Franz."  
  
"Well, it's certainly nice to meet you all," said the captain.  
  
"Jealous, that I'm the best guard?" Franz asks Miaki in German.  
  
"Why would I be? Besides, he said one of the best," she replied in Japanese.  
  
Franz just glared at Miaki. Both said that in a whisper. The others on the bridge were confused, but ignored them.  
  
"Would you like to be shown to your quarters?" asked the Picard.  
  
"Can we do that later? I would like a tour of this magnificent ship of yours?"  
  
"Of course. Counselor Troi will give you the tour."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"This way please," Troi says.  
  
Mankato, Franz, and Miaki follow. After the tour they were shown to there individual rooms. The president went to talk to the captain about becoming apart of the federation. Franz was enjoying himself in his temporary quarters, and Miaki was in Ten Forward having a drink of green tea. Data walks in and spots Miaki. He walks over to her, but she doesn't notice him until he speaks to her.  
  
"Hello, Miaki."  
  
She looks up.  
  
"Data, it is good to see you again. How have you been? Please sit down."  
  
He sits down.  
  
"I have been fine. And you?"  
  
"Fine. Any big changes over the years?"  
  
"Yes. Actually several. Anything.....big happen to you?"  
  
"Plenty. Maybe more than I can handle. Have you been working on your sense of humor?"  
  
"Not exactly. When I attempt to make a joke, nobody laughs, but when I am not trying to make a joke, they tend to laugh. It must the way I say it."  
  
"I believe it."  
  
"You do know the Starfleet is looking for."  
  
"Yes, I figured as much, when I heard that Enterprise was here."  
  
"Why didn't you send a report?"  
  
"I wanted to get off of Vandread. It's hard to explain."  
  
Data nods trying to figure this all out.  
  
"Even if I could get off of Vandread, President Hacienda wouldn't allow it."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I'm considered one of his pets, being able to practically anything."  
  
"I see. May I ask a question?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"When you said before '...more than you can handle,' what did you mean by that?"  
  
"I guess with all the changes happening to me, I guess I feel.....kind...of.......trapped."  
  
At that time the Mankato was walking into Ten Forward.  
  
"Trapped?"  
  
Mankato signals to Miaki for her to come to him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Data was going to say something, but Miaki beat him to it.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
She gets up and walks to the president. They leave Ten Forward. Senior officers have a meeting about Miaki and Vandread, but I, the author, will not go into that meeting. (Too much work. Me too lazy. ^_^) Soon they went back down to the surface. Captain Picard went down instead of Commander Riker. Data, Worf, and Deanna were there, too. They went into a room where the president would sit. Miaki stood next to him. The captain and Hacienda and the rest of the away team talked to each other. (I will not go into details. Nor will I say anything of what was said. Me just too lazy.) Suddenly, a man came running into the chamber.  
  
"HELP! HELP! ASSASSINS!" he cried in pain.  
  
Miaki ran to him and caught him as he was falling to his knees.  
  
"Sacra, are you alright?"  
  
Sacra attempted to speak, but then behind him a flash of a blue phaser hit his back. He collapsed in Miaki's arm. Dead.  
  
"Sacra!"  
  
Suddenly, a sharp object was touching the back of Miaki's neck.  
  
"Get up," a deep voice said.  
  
Miaki did as she was told and got up, slowly.  
  
"Why? Why did you kill Sacra?" she asked.  
  
"Because he wouldn't shut up," another person said who was in front of her.  
  
"He had to be disposed of. He would have told somebody about us. Now we don't that happening, right, Miaki?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about. That was a little bit harsh, don't you think?"  
  
"Maybe, but it was necessary. He would have blown our cover. I guess not."  
  
"I'm afraid I am going to have to punish you for this."  
  
"Come on! Bring.....it.....ON!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to bring you into custody."  
  
"That's ok. I understand. At least it's better than death. But why did he have to say assassins, anyway?"  
  
"Dunno. Now it ends right here." (Miaki had a straight face on the whole time.)  
  
Miaki then kicked the guy that was behind her in the stomach and sent him the wall. The guy that she was talking to and two other men went after her. She blocked every punch and kick.  
  
The president was then leading the away team to another chamber for their safety.  
  
Instead of used her fists on them, she decided to use her electrical energy. Her hands started to glow with the electrical energy and she turned around in a circle and shocked everyone fighting her. They were knocked unconscious. Miaki looked around the room looking for the captain and the others, but they weren't to be found.  
  
"Where did Mankato take the federation people?" she asked on of the bystanders.  
  
"He took them to the SAEW." (Slave and Experiment Workshop)  
  
"What!"  
  
She ran to the room where they have been taken. The door to the room wouldn't open, so she forced it open. Inside, she was a bit relieved that they were only in the corridor that led to the SAEW. She made just in time to stop the president. The corridor is large room that has a bridge that goes to the SAEW.  
  
"Stop!!" she yelled as she was running towards Mankato.  
  
She ran past the away team and grabbed Mankato's arm, pulling him off to the side.  
  
"Didn't the Council agree that we, under no circumstance, would not enslave any person from the federation?"  
  
"That is the Council. This is me you're talking about. You ungrateful, witch!!"  
  
He snapped his fingers and then a metal pole is rammed through Miaki's left shoulder. She stumbles to the ground. There was a guy in silver standing in front of Miaki.  
  
"Get out of here! Mankato is going to enslave you if you don't get out of here!" she cried to the away team.  
  
They did as they were told, and tried to get their butts out of there, but was stopped by Mankato who was pointing a phaser at them. Miaki got up, but then the guy in silver started attack her. Miaki was helpless as she was being pounded. He stepped back, but then charged at Miaki. She ducked, and he went flying over the edge of the bridge. Before he could fall out of reach, Miaki grabbed his hand just in time.  
  
"Hold on," Miaki said with determination.  
  
"If it's gonna be that way, then so be it," Hacienda said with an evil/insane voice.  
  
He got a remote that had a red button on it. (Convenient, eh?) And he pushed the red button. Electrical energy started to flow all over her body. She was then paralyzed. For being half way over the edge of the rail (cus there was one), she began to fall, but luckily when her feet had reached the end of rail, she had grabbed the rail with the tops of her feet. (I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense.)  
  
"Damn that girl," the president said with frustration.  
  
He was going to Miaki, with the phaser still pointed at our heroes, but suddenly the door behind everyone opened. In came a woman in a white coat and another man. They both walk to the Mankato Hacienda.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, President Hacienda?" the woman asked angrily.  
  
"I, I, I......I'm just doing business. That's all."  
  
"Uh huh. Did you know that you are in violation of Council Agreement, 629, paragraph 3?" asked the man.  
  
"What ever do you mean?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
"We are placing under arrest for Council Agreement, 629, paragraph 3, that clearly states that under no circumstance, will enslave anybody from the federation or have treaties with us," the woman stated.  
  
The man who happened to be the law enforcement person shoved Mankato to the rail and pointed his phaser at him.  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!"  
  
"Of course we can. We're not stupid ya know."  
  
And they man took him away. The woman bent down and grabbed the remote and pushed the red button. Miaki was not paralyzed anymore. The woman tried to pull Miaki and the man up, but with no success. Data and Worf to the rescue! ^_^ They both pulled them up. The man was alright, but Miaki still had that metal pole through her shoulder.  
  
"What hell is going on," the captain asked.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about all this. Now you know that Vandread does enslave and does experiments on people. My name, by the way, is Roark. I'm Miaki's doctor and trainer. I am also second in command of this place."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I understand that you were looking for Miaki, and you want her back?"  
  
"Yes actually. How did you know?"  
  
"Because, I am also part of the Resistance. Why don't you take Miaki right now, because I have all her stuff with me? And why don't Starfleet come back her in 50 years?"  
  
"50 years? Why that long?"  
  
"Because hopefully then we will be ready to be part of the federation."  
  
"Ah. Will do, but what about Miaki's injury?"  
  
Roark looked at Data.  
  
"Data, I'm presuming."  
  
"Yes, I am Data."  
  
"Do you have binary circuitry? And other kinds of circuitry? (I don't know the names of the high tech stuff. Not in my brain process.)"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Then you chief engineer can fix her arm. All her schismatics (I think that's how you spell it.) are with her. Now get out here."  
  
She hands Miaki her bag.  
  
"Picard to transporter room, 5 to beam up."  
  
"Goodbye, Roark. Give Vista my regards," Miaki said to Roark.  
  
"Will do. Sayonara." (Goodbye)  
  
And they beamed to the ship. After being repaired she was then sent to the captain's ready room. Will Riker is in there, too.  
  
"Cybernetic technology. That's something new."  
  
"It's not easy having to get some after you're born. You have restrictions."  
  
"Such as?" asked Will.  
  
"Your emotions."  
  
"Interesting," the captain said.  
  
"And I am pretty sure that Admiral Gestalt wants to here the whole story."  
  
"It's not going to be easy."  
  
"I know. But at least I am reunited with Starfleet. It wasn't an easy life on Vandread. I hope I get to come back, sir."  
  
"I hope so, too, Lieutenant. Dismissed."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
She walks away from the captain and commander with a small grin on her face. She walks out the doors and heads for Ten Forward.  
Yeah my first chapter of STNG done. YATTA!!! Pictures of Miaki will be on the Sanjuso website. But there not up yet. I will let you know throughout the chapters.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. Let me know what you think.  
  
Thank you 


End file.
